The invention relates to a bar lock for a locking system that is to be used in particular in metal cabinet doors, comprising a lock body having guide slots disposed therein for receiving at least one lock bar that is guided in the lock body, and at least one pinion that is disposed in the lock body and that via its external teeth is in engagement with holes formed in the lock bar along the longitudinal axis thereof in such a way that a rotation of the pinion is converted into a longitudinal displacement of the lock bar, and which pinion has a centrally disposed engagement opening for the positive engagement of an actuating device such as a handle, pivot lever, socket wrench, or the like.
A bar lock having the aforementioned features is known from EP 0 261 267 B2; the known bar lock is preferably used in the switch cabinet industry as a component of a locking system for thin-walled metal cabinet doors that have at least one, in particular rectangular door recess for the mounting of the locking system. In this connection, placed upon the outer side of the door is a base plate having a receiving means for the actuating means such as a handle, pivot lever, socket wrench, or the like, and is screw-connected or otherwise fastened with the lock body that is placed upon the inner side of the door, so that the door panel is fixedly clamped between the base plate and the lock body. With the known bar lock, the lock body is composed of two symmetrically formed lock body halves, whereby the two lock body halves together form the guide slot for the at least one lock bar; preferably two lock bars are simultaneously used. Centrally mounted in the lock body, and encased by and between the lock body halves, is a pinion that via a respective bearing member rotates in an associated mounting bore of each lock body half, and which via its external teeth engage in a single perforation that extends along the longitudinal axis of the pertaining lock bar. The lock body halves are joined together via a plug connection, and the lock body is secured to the base plate via screws that extend through both of the lock body halves and engage the base plate that is disposed on the outer side of the door.
The known bar lock has the drawback that the assembly and mounting of the bar lock is complicated because the pinion is to be placed together with the in particular two lock bars into one of the lock body halves, whereby the lock bars are introduced into the guide slots and at the same time the pinion, with its bearing member, is to be placed into the mounting recess that is provided; subsequently, the two lock body halves must be mounted and then either the two placed-together lock halves must be secured to the base plate via through-bolts, or the lock body halves must be wedged together.
The object of the invention is to embody a bar lock having the aforementioned features in such a way that its assembly is simplified.